


To Mars & Beyond.

by sm0lkawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm0lkawa/pseuds/sm0lkawa
Summary: “I'll take you to Mars,”Where Hajime promised to bring Oikawa to Mars one day.( An Iwaoi au based on Paper Towns )
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	To Mars & Beyond.

To Hajime, Oikawa was always a star.

So beautiful but hard to reach, always there but there's times that he's not seen and times where he shines, an unreachable star Oikawa is.

He shines the most at these moments, as he glazes upon the the starry night, the moon blooming over his face as he lays on the grass “Hajime do you think aliens are real?” questions like these make Hajime wonder what goes on in the latter's head but that curiosity helps him want to get closer to Oikawa, closer to the star. “Do you want them to be real? I mean they seem weird to me...” just like the stars, Oikawa's eyes are shining as they look over at him “I hate that.” Hajime rethinks “Hate what?” 

“That just because something is _unknown_ it's immediately thought to be _weird_ but it isn't. It's just new to us and who are we to judge that.”

“Why do you even like aliens so much?” Oikawa chuckles “Well why am i not allowed to like them?” Hajime smiles.

“Actually,” Oikawa adjusted his position, now facing hajime “I want to be taken by them.” Hajime looks at him weird, furrowing his eyebrows “Hey! Don't wish that...” Tooru pouts “Why not? They seem cool and...” Oikawa sits up from his position “I want them to take me to Mars.”

“Well don't wish for them to take you.” Hajime sits back up also “Huh? Why not?” Hajime places his hand next to Oikawa's, their pinky fingers almost touching “Because I'll take you to Mars myself,” Hajime slips his pinky, locking it with Tooru's “I'll take you to Mars, just you & me.”

Oikawa nods with a smile, “To mars.”

And Hajime realized that maybe he was really a star, so unreachable. Even at different places he was one, gets along with everyone and bring smiles on their faces but they never know that Oikawa Tooru becomes the brightest star at these moments, the moments where he's free, just a lost star wondering around and Hajime was there to catch the star if he was ever falling.

“Hajime!” with a smile Hajime knows where this is going, “Care to join me tonight?”

Hajime wasn't one to be wild, he wasn't much of that attitude but he doesn't know why he loosens up so much with the latter, as he drives his car at an unkown hour on a school night with a shining star on his passenger seat as a soft song plays in the background “Hajime! Park here!” he parks the car on a empty lot in the middle of the road, tall buildngs stand in between them.

“Tooru, what are we doing here?” Oikawa smiles at him, “Iwa-chan, can you trust me fully just tonight?” Hajime looks at him confused “I have always trusted you...” and he should have known, he should have known that there was something but at that moment he couldn't really think and he didn't really want to.

“Let's go up that building,” Tooru points at the tall building right in front of them, it seemed like a private property so Hajime hesitates “Don't worry, I know what you're thinking and no we're not breaking in,” Oikawa smiles playfully “Well not totally.” Oikawa brings out a spare of keys, spinning them around his fingers.

And they ended up at the highest floor of the building, the sky looking down at them and everything was beautiful.

“You don't mind if i go to Mars right?” Hajime flicks Tooru in the forehead, laughing at his statement “As if you would,” Oikawa chuckles as Hajime continued his words “Without me atleast.” Oikawa looks at Hajime with a smile Hajime can't quite explain “Well if i found a way to go to Mars and i did go, would you try to get to me back?”

“I would,” Hajime shrugs “But if you're happy there, then I wouldn't stop you, I would even join you! I want to be happy with you.” Hajime smiles, returning his eyes to the sky “I'll take you to mars remember? You and me.”

“To Mars...” Oikawa smiles.

And Hajime remembers everything, he remembered going to school the next day and not seeing Tooru and as he goes home he finds out that tooru was also not anywhere around, everyone tried to find out as just to where the shining boy had gone to and why.

But Hajime knows, as he drives by the window of Oikawa's empty room, that whatever might be the reason of why he disappeared it will never be seen as weird because anything about Oikawa Tooru isn't and won't be ever seen as that because being unknown isn't weird.

 _“But Oikawa Tooru,”_ Hajime whispers to himself _“Let me find Mars, let me find you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote that in midnight while thinking of aliens & Mars, please forgive me.
> 
> twt; @yowkawa


End file.
